


Watching The World Go By

by AceyEnn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art School, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, People-Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: In which two exhausted art students play a silly game.





	

Your name is Lapis Lazuli, and one of your favorite activities is hanging out in the quad with your girlfriend.

 

You hadn’t gotten along with Peridot at first--quite the opposite. Two years ago, you never would’ve thought you’d become  _ friends _ , let alone a  _ couple. _ But you’ve gotta say, you’re pretty happy with the arrangement. Even if she  _ does _ insist on working on her game design projects in the wee hours of the morning, occasionally forcing you to work on your illustration stuff in the laundry room so you can have some peace and quiet.

 

That’s art school for you, though.

 

The point is, you’re both sleep-deprived but painfully awake, surrounded by empty coffee cups and a wide variety of energy drink cans, and now that you’re both done with your work for the week, you’ve decided to get out of the dorm and just...chill. 

 

(Sleep just isn’t happening. You’re both aware of that.)

 

The quad is surprisingly busy for five in the morning, so you propose a game. “Okay,” you say, leaning against Peridot, and pointing at a random student, “what do you think they’re majoring in?”

 

“Oh, I know them!” Peridot chimes. “That’s Stevonnie, they’re in some of my classes. Game design too, I think. Uh...how ‘bout her?” She points at a short, chubby girl with long pastel purple hair.

 

“Music major, but Peridot, we both  _ know _ Amethyst. You  _ dated _ her in freshman year. It’s too easy if you just point out people we both  _ know. _ ”

 

“...Yeah, okay, good point. Her?”

 

“Definitely animation. Only animation majors dress like that. Him?”

 

“Uh, I think graphic design. He looks...professional.”

 

“Huh, I was gonna guess photography.”

 

“Also possible, come to think of it. That guy?”

 

You grimace. “Ugh, _ Kevin. _ Illustration. I’ve been stuck in classes with that asshole since freshman year. Just...what a self-absorbed  _ dick. _ What about...ugh, look, Peridot, it’s  _ her. _ ”

 

“...Wait, Jasper  _ goes _ here?”

 

“Eeyup. How did you think we met?”

 

“I don’t think I ever actually thought about that, but...she doesn’t seem like an art student.”

 

“She is. Hey, guess  _ her _ major.”

 

Peridot pauses, before finally squeaking out, “...Uh...illustration too? Did you have classes with her?”

 

“Nope. Fashion.”

 

“...You’re joking me, Lapis.”

 

“Peridot,  _ look _ at her. It’s still mostly dark out and she’s  _ still _ dressed to impress.” You hiss a bit. “She was always so obsessed with looks. Plus, y’know, we kinda dated and all, so trust me. I know.”

 

Peridot snorts. “Hey, you should set her up with Kevin, that’d be funny.”

 

“Somehow I don’t think that’d work. Even if Jasper wasn’t gay.”

 

“Do straight people even  _ go _ to art school?”

 

“Greg’s straight.”

 

“Let me amend my question: straight people who  _ aren’t _ Greg.”

 

“...You know, I think he might be the only one I know of.”

 

“So the clods in high school who told me art school was gay were actually kinda right?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Huh.”

 

You sit in silence for a bit, watching the world go by. Your head remains on Peridot’s shoulder, and you feel like you’re gonna drift off if you don’t sit up.

 

“You look tired,” Peridot comments.

 

“Thanks, Captain Obvious,” you snark. “Wanna go back to the dorm?”

 

“Yeah, let’s.”

  
The two of you stagger back, and within minutes of arriving back at your room you’re both passed out cold on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to art school for a while, and just take my word for it: you can often just TELL what someone's majoring in by looking at them, and pretty much no one is 100% straight.
> 
> Also, Fashion Major!Jasper is important to me.


End file.
